Crash Site Update
The Crash Site Update was a massive update to Subnautica. It was released on Thursday, April 30th 2015, and introduced the explorable Aurora. Additions The Crash Site Update added a massive overhaul to the Aurora and the surrounding Crash Zone. Radiation Suits were new craftable items, which were now very important for gameplay. These Suits come in Fins, a Helmet, Gloves, and a Body. In the Prison Update they will receive proper models when dropped, instead of all having the Fins model. These Suits are used to protect the Player from the Aurora's harmful radiation, however, a full suit must be equipped to do this. The PDA's new Paperdoll UI makes equipment easier to select and equip, and was the first of many additions to the PDA, which were followed by the additions in the Shocking Update, H2.O Update, PRAWN Update, and the Precursor Update. The Aurora's interior was expanded, to include a room, with a large and long corridor extending to the front section of the Ship. This room, is the Generator Room. Here, the Player can repair and fix the leaking radiation with a Welder, which leaks out of the reactor pillars. In these radiated waters within, lie Bleeders. Once exiting to the front of the Aurora, is the wreckage of its tip. Its whole front section was blown off in the explosion. Cave Crawlers, new creatures in this update, roam in large groups in this area. Supply Crates, new items, were scattered around too, which contain valuable loot. Cave Crawlers were new creatures, which will attempt to pounce on and attack the Player. They had grey textured backs, where their large singular eye is located, but this was later changed to a browny orange texture in the later Seamoth Update. Supply Crates were new items, which contained loot, and even valuable loot. They can be found scattered inside small Aurora Wreckage and in the surrounding Crash Zone. Supply Crates will be renamed to Vac-Packs in the future Prison Update in June 2017. Reaper Leviathans, now a major mascot of Subnautica, were a large, and silent implementation. They are large predatory life forms which have 4 small, green eyes, a milky underside, large and curved protrusions on its face, and even more protrusions on its rear body. Reaper Leviathans were originally found in the Crash Zone, until a few months later the Dunes, then the Mountains. Performance and FPS fixes were also made, which helped many Subnautica players to not experience frequent lag and freezing framerate. Updates The Crash Site Update introduced major updates to the Aurora and its surrounding areas, along with most of the Gameplay. Update Soundtrack YouTube Video The YouTube Video showcase can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-_LOE-IkaA The YouTube Video showcase lacks the visual shockwave from the Aurora. Gallery 20150430_CrashSite_Album_5_small.jpg|The Radiation Suit crafting image from the update site 20150430_CrashSite_Album_3_small.jpg|The PDA Ragdoll UI image 20150430_CrashSite_Album_4_small.jpg|The exposed Aurora interior image 20150430_CrashSite_Album_6_small.jpg|The iconic Reaper Leviathan image 20150430_CrashSite_Album_7_small.jpg|The performance graph image Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2015 Category:Major Updates